A New Life
by Lynrosely
Summary: Derek and Ivy continuing on in their life as a Broadway couple struggling to keep their lives together with a baby on the way.


It had been two weeks since Ivy had told Derek about the baby. She had still yet to tell anyone else about it, and she was trying to hold it off as long as she could.

The whole cast and crew were in the rehearsal studio, doing a commercial. Ivy was standing in the middle if the room looking at her script, trying to memorize it. All of a sudden she had the sudden urge to throw up, morning sickness coming at one of the worst possible times.  
She dropped her script on the floor and ran to the bathroom, clenching her stomach.  
She ran into a stall and threw up, not knowing that her friends were running after her to see what was wrong.  
"Ivy, this is the fifth time you have thrown up during rehearsals. What is wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong Tom, I probably just ate something last night that didn't agree with my stomach."  
She didn't have the nerve to tell him or anyone else in that moment, she was afraid.

After the commercial shoot, she met Derek at his theater. He was in the middle of running through one if the scenes when she walked in. She just stood there, watching the scene, smiling at how much effort Derek always put into his shows.  
"Alright everyone, that was great. Take a five." Said Derek.  
Sam saw Ivy waking down the isle and ran towards her.  
"There's my favorite girl!" He picked her up and twirled her. She started to laugh.  
"Be careful Sam, I might throw up." She said in a very low whisper.  
He put her down and she walked over to Derek with Sam.  
Derek smiled and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her.  
"Hey! No PDA allowed during work hours!" Yelled Jimmy.  
"Ya well I'm the director and I can break my own rules!" He said as he leaned down and kissed Ivy. She smiled and laughed.  
"Alright alright, that's enough. You ready to go?" Ivy asked Derek.  
"Ya, let me just get my bag and we can head out."  
"Where you guys going?" Asked Sam  
"Doctors appointment." Said Ivy whispering really low so only Sam could hear her.  
"How is everything going between you guys, he excited?"  
"Actually yes. I think he is more excited then I am."  
Derek got his bag and they headed out of the theater.

"Okay Miss Lynn, everything seems to be going perfectly fine. Now, I have a questions for the two of you."  
"What is it?" Asked Derek  
"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"  
Ivy looked at Derek who was standing behind her holding her hand. She smiled and turned back to the doctor.  
"Yes."  
"Congratulations, your having a girl."  
"Really?" Ivy couldn't stop smiling.  
"Yes, I will see you guys next month."  
The doctor was about to walk away when Derek stopped her.  
"Uhm, could you possibly keep this a secret? We still don't want the press to know about this just yet."  
"No problem." With that she walked out  
Ivy turned to Derek and smiled.  
"A girl!  
She was so excited, she jumped off of the bed and pulled Derek in for a kiss.

Ivy had moved in with Derek the day after she told him. She was relaxing on the bed and reading a book when Derek walked in. He walked over and jumped on the bed and sat next to her. He curled up next to her, she put her book down and put her arms around him. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
"So, should we think about baby names for our little girl?" Asked Derek  
"Okay, you start."  
"Uhm...Aryanna, as a middle name?"  
"That's cute, you not so bad at this."  
"I'm just that good."  
"Alright, lets keep that name in mind."  
They discussed names for awhile until Derek got a call from Eileen.  
"Hello?"  
"Derek, I need you down at my office. We need to talk about Ivy."  
"Why?"  
"Something is wrong with her and we need to figure out why."  
"Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up and looked at Ivy who was standing in the bathroom fixing her hair.  
"Who was that?"  
"Eileen, she wants me to head to her office so we can discuss you."  
"Me?"  
"Ya, she thinks something is wrong with you and she wants to figure it out."  
"We'll don't mention anything about the baby."  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving that for you to tell them, when your ready."  
"Thank you."  
"Alright, well sorry love but I gotta go."  
"It's alright, I'll call Sam and see if he wants to go to dinner."  
"Alright." He walked over to Ivy and put his arms around her. "I love you." He said as he kissed her on the neck.  
"I love you too." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"I'll see you tonight. Bye love."  
"Bye."  
He kissed Ivy one last time and left.

"Thanks for coming to dinner with me Sam."  
"No problem, anything for you."  
Ivy smiled at her best friend.  
"So, when are you gunna tell everyone about your big secret?"  
"Soon, just not yet."  
"Ivy, your starting to show. You've gotta tell them quickly."  
"I just have a small bump, nothing to noticeable."  
"Well if Eileen is taking to Derek right now about you and your 'situation' that she thinks you have, then people are going to start to question it."  
"Fine, I'll tell them tomorrow."  
"Good, and I can tell your stressing out about it, stop that it's not good for you or the baby."  
"I know, I'm trying."  
"Good."  
They continued to talk and enjoyed their dinner together. Afterwords, Sam walked Ivy home and then he went home. She opened the door and walked inside. She turned around a jumped. Standing in front of her were Tom, Julia, Eileen, and Derek.  
"Uhm, hi."  
"Ivy, we need to have a discussion."  
"About what?" She said asking Eileen.  
"You have been acting very strange for the past month, and we want to know what's wrong and help you." Said Tom  
"Nothing is wrong with me."  
"Ivy stop being so stubborn we can tell something is-"  
"No Tom, you stop. When I say nothing is wrong then just believe me. Besides if there was something wrong then I would tell you."  
"We can tell that you are lying." Said Julia.  
Ivy's face was red, she was furious.  
"Derek! What did you say to them?"  
"Nothing, they insisted on coming here and taking to you."  
"Listen guys, I do have something that I have been keeping from you-"  
"Ha, I knew it!" Said Tom  
"But, I've decided to tell you and everyone else tomorrow."  
"What? Why do you want to tell the cast?"  
"Because it involves the show."  
They didn't understand what Ivy was saying, but then just let it go. They all left. Ivy plopped down on the couch and put her hands on her head, she was so nervous for tomorrow.  
Derek walked towards her and sat down, he put his arm around her and kissed her head.  
"I can't believe this, I'm actually telling them tomorrow."  
"You want me to be there when you do it?"  
"No, that's alright. I think you should tell your cast as well, they might as well know."  
"Alright."

The next morning Ivy woke up earlier than usual, morning sickness was a bitch. She brushed her teeth afterwards and headed downstairs toward the kitchen, Derek was sitting at the counter on his laptop. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
"Morning."  
"Morning love, you ready for today?"  
"No." She said resting her head on his shoulder and looking at his laptop.  
Derek flinched and laughed.  
"That tickled." He said turning around and grabbing Ivy, pulling her into his lap. She sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Watcha reading?"  
"Just an e-mail from my agent, she is still furious with me, and is considering quitting for me."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Sadly yes. But I don't wanna talk about that right now, lets talk about or little girl."  
Ivy's face lite up when he said little girl. She was extremely excited that the baby was a girl.  
"Well, what about her?"  
"Her, needs a name." Derek said putting his hand on Ivy's stomach.  
"Well we confirmed that Aryanna was her middle name, we just need a first."  
"Does your family have a certain name in the family that is used a lot?" Derek asked.  
"Uhm, well kind of. My cousins and I have plant names and so do some of my uncles and aunts."  
"What about your brother?"  
"Nope, my mom thought that it would be better if we just named him Jimmy."  
"So almost everyone in you family has plant or flower names?"  
"Ya, what about your family?"  
"Nope, just random names that anyone can come up with. So I guess we are going to name her after a plant or flower than."  
"I guess we can."  
"So what kind of names are their?"  
"Well, theirs Lily, Violet, Tulip, Rose, Lilac."  
"Rose is a cute name."  
"That's actually the only one that hasn't been used in my family yet."  
"Then I think we just found our little girls name."  
"Perfect."  
"Rose Aryanna Wills."  
"Catchy." Ivy said, they both laughed.  
They both got up and headed upstairs and got dressed for work.  
Ivy was standing in front of the bathroom mirror fixing her makeup when Derek ran up to her and picked her up. He twirled her and kissed her on the lips. She started laughing.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Ya, let me just get my shoes on."  
"Why do you wear such high heels?"  
"Because I'm ridiculously short."  
"Have I ever told you that I find short women extremely attractive and very sexy?"  
"Your such a kiss up." She said as she turned around and kissed him once more.

They walked out of their building and started walking hand in hand towards the theaters. Ivy's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Ivy!"  
"I'm sorry, who is this?"  
"It's me Jimmy, your brother!"  
"Oh my god, Jimmy? You sound different."  
"Ya, anyway, I wanted to call you and tell you that dad and I are coming down to see you and mom perform in the show next week."  
"That's great!" She was actually very nervous. Derek had never met her dad or brother before, and they were both extremely protective over her.  
"Great, see you then"  
They said bye and Ivy hung up the phone.  
"You brother is coming next week?"  
"And my dad."  
"That great to hear."  
"No it's not, they haven't even met you yet. And how am I going to tell them that I am also pregnant right after they meet you."  
"We will figure it out." He said kissing Ivy on the head.


End file.
